


In our hands (Fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands are the mirror of the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In our hands (Fanart)

Another old one, drawn for the [Art Fest 2009](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/tag/art%20fest-2009) at [hd_fanart](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/profile).  
The beautiful words you're going to read were written by [catsintheattic](http://catsintheattic.livejournal.com). It’s been an honour to work on them. You can find an Italian version of it [here](http://elorie-portrait.deviantart.com/art/Nelle-nostre-mani-145212136).

 


End file.
